Maybe
by ZaKai
Summary: Roy and Ed are on an undercover mission. After their hotel rooms are canceled, they are forced to share a bed together. [oneshot, gift fic] AU, Fluff, Humor, Yaoi


**Maybe **

"I'm sorry, sir, but your reservations were canceled."

Roy stared in disbelief at the inn keeper, a fat balding man, then looked down when Ed growled, "What do you _mean_ our reservations were canceled? It's not like you get _that_ many people coming to this shitty little town!

The inn keeper gave the teen a flat stare before saying, "My wife's family is visiting. You're anger is nothing compared to hers. You will be gone within a few days, I have to _live_ with her..."

Roy nodded in understanding. He'd dated plenty of women, and sure enough, they were evil; a big reason why he preferred men to women. Ed, on the other hand, had probably never dated in his life, so he would have no idea what the poor man spoke of. Not that Roy exactly felt bad for the man, it had been his choice to marry her, but he understood.

"You'd damn well better do _something_!" Ed continued ranting. "We're more important than your in-laws! We're..." At that, Roy wrapped his arm around the teen's head and slapped a hand over the kid's big mouth. Leave it to Ed to blow their cover before they'd even started their work.

"Just ignore him," Roy said easily. He pulled Ed closer to get a better grip on the wriggling teen. This caused Ed to rub against him, slightly displacing the civilian jacket Roy had chosen for this undercover mission. "Do you have anything for us, or do we need to find somewhere else?" He hoped they had something. This was the only inn that the pitiful excuse of a town had. Other sleeping arrangements just might include sleeping out in the field somewhere.

"Well..." the bald man said hesitantly. "I've got something for ya, but ya'll are going to have to share a bed and it's nothing big..." The man looked a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was giving them this instead of the two large rooms they had reserved.

With Ed still squirming under his grip, Roy held the teen tighter. He was actually rather enjoying the feel of Ed's body against his. Trying to push some of the dirtier thoughts out of his head from this, Roy said, "That will be fine, though I hope you'll be giving us a good deal."

The inn keeper shrugged. "A man's gotta make a living..." Roy glared at the man's attempt to charge them more than the room was worth, and the inn keeper said quickly, "But, of course I'll be giving you a good deal..."

_Of course... _Roy thought as he nodded and shifted his weight so that he could keep a hold on Ed, who was now trying to pry the hand off of his mouth, while reaching for his wallet. Roy deftly flipped open his wallet and deftly pulled a few bills out with his teeth, then snatched them with his hand and handed the money to the inn keeper.

"That should be enough," Roy said and watched the inn keeper unfold the bills.

When the fat man saw how much was there, he scowled and said irritably, "I could get more from a family of mice."

Roy smirked and looked around. He was not going to be talked into paying more. "From the looks of it, it seems that the mice have been staying here for free." He turned his gaze back the other man and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should give us the same deal as them."

The inn keeper huffed and scowled. "My inn is a clean establishment. We do _not_ have mice!"

Roy glanced down at Ed, who had just stuck out his tongue and licked his hand. The teen probably hoped that it would gross out his commanding officer enough that he would let go. Roy smirked. Being licked wasn't something that would make him let go. In fact, he was much more likely to keep his hand where it was.

It was sort of a kink for him...

He shook his head and looked back at the inn keeper. Now wasn't the time to think of that. Not now, probably not ever since Ed was his junior officer. Of course, Ed was also male, which meant that Roy had about .00000024 percent chance of getting him in bed.

"Well, if you say so, though I'm sure that we're probably the only paying customers you have tonight, since it seems your in-laws have taken all the other rooms." He smirked. "I'm sure that they, like the mice, get to stay for free." He paused, then decided to up the ante on the innkeeper. "I think we'll just go and find a nice field to sleep in."

At that, he snatched the money from the inn keeper and turned away, but the other man grabbed his arm, apparently not liking the thought of losing his only source of income for the night. "Okay, okay..." Snatching the money back from Roy, the bald man dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a key. "Second floor, fourth door on your right..." he said ungraciously.

Roy smirked and relieved the man of the key before saying, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "I'll let you bring our suitcases up, since you have such _wonderful_ customer service."

Before the man could say anything, Roy turned, still holding onto Ed and started for the stairs, dragging the teen with him. The blond squirmed and pulled at the hand again, then Roy felt a big glob of spit in his palm. He frowned, that wasn't nearly as nice as being licked... He wondered vaguely what he could do to get Ed to lick him again.

Probably nothing.

He was pretty sure Ed didn't swing that way.

When they got to their room, Roy opened the door, pulled Ed inside and shut the door. Removing his hand from the teen's mouth, Roy pressed his palm to the side of Ed's face and wiped the spit off.

"Sick!" Ed yelled and pushed Roy away before wiping his cheek off with the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing. "You bastard! What the hell was that for?"

Roy put up a finger, and quickly opened the door again to see the inn keeper with his ear to the door. Blushing at being caught, the inn keeper stuttered something about having brought the bags as he pointed to the suitcases, then rushed off. Shaking his head, Roy grabbed the suitcases and brought them inside before shutting the door again.

"To answer your question, Fullmetal," Roy said quietly. "Think about what you were about to say down there. Think _very_ hard."

Roy glared at the teen who narrowed his eyes in thought, then blushed when it came to him. "Ooops?" Ed said in embarrassment.

Shaking his head, Roy said, "That's not enough. You were about to blow our cover all over a silly bedroom."

"It's not silly! I don't want to have to share a room with _you_!" Ed yelled before turning to look at the small one person bed, then back to Roy. "And I sure as hell ain't sharing a _bed_ with you."

"Sure, Ed," Roy said easily, taking off the jacket he was wearing and tossing it on the small dresser. "You sleep on the floor."

"What?" the teen exclaimed.

"I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor, therefore you have two choices. To sleep on the floor or share the bed with me."

"I'll take the floor," Ed growled, looking again at the twin sized bed.

Roy shrugged. In truth, he was a little disappointed. He'd already started having visions of them sleeping together on the bed, wondering if Ed would be willing to lick him in other spots... It would never happen, but he could think about it...

"There's only one blanket, but you can have the top sheet if you want," Roy said and glanced around. He didn't plan on trying to make Ed comfortable on the floor. If the teen wanted comfort he could join him on the bed.

A small shiver ran through him and he frowned. The room wasn't exactly warm. It was kind of cool, and it was only midday. He wondered how much colder it would be tonight. Glancing at Ed, he saw that the teen was glancing down at the bed with an unhappy, but thoughtful, look on his face, and a slight blush to his cheeks. Perhaps Ed was thinking the same thing. Roy grinned. Maybe he'd have a bedmate tonight after all.

* * *

Roy scowled at the darkness and cursed the damn cheep inn keeper. Not only had the man refused to turn up the heat, but he'd also refused them more blankets. He glanced down to the floor and although he couldn't see Ed in the darkness, he knew the boy was very cold. It wasn't hard to miss the chattering teeth, or the way the automail vibrated against the wooden floor when Ed shivered.

_Stubborn brat_, Roy thought and curled himself into a tight ball, trying to keep himself warm. They'd both be much better off if they shared the bed, but _noooo_, Ed had to be a stubborn little shit. Roy smiled a little, thinking of some things they could do to get warm... things that Ed, most likely, wouldn't go for... And why would he? They'd never even had a personal discussion. But then, Ed was a guy, not a girl. Men didn't usually need to connect on a personal level before getting intimate.

Roy snickered quietly thinking that Ed wasn't even a _man_ yet. He wondered what kind of reaction the teen would have to these thoughts and let himself forget the cold for a few minutes as he imagined the amusing rant that would come from the blond. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard a rustle, then saw a figure stand in the darkness and walk over to the bed.

"Scoot over," Ed grunted petulantly, and when Roy did, only a little since there was really no room, the teen spread the sheet on top of the blanket before climbing under the covers. "Jeez... give me some room here," the teen complained, wiggling around in the small space Roy wasn't occupying.

"Move over to me," Roy said. There was a small space between them since Ed was trying so hard not to touch him. There was a pause, as if Ed was considering it, then the teen let out his breath in a sigh and moved over, completely taking up the unused space on the bed and pressed his body against Roy's. Roy grinned and when he wrapped an arm around Ed, the teen stiffened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ed exclaimed in surprise.

"There's nowhere else to put my arm," Roy lied. "And besides, the more bodily contact we have, the warmer we'll be. You should know that," he explained. "You've had survival training."

"Oh... yeah," Ed said lamely, letting his body relax.

Roy tried not to think of the sexual fantasies he'd just been having about the boy. It would never happen, and he'd really rather not embarrass himself by getting a hard on with Ed pressed up against him.

After a couple of minutes, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and snuggled in close. When Roy stiffened a little at the unexpected move, Ed started to withdraw his arms, but Roy stopped him.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, sounding uncertain and a bit embarrassed. Roy nodded and gently moved Ed's arm back. At that, the teen held onto him tightly. "Don't get the wrong idea," Ed said quickly. "I'm just cold... It's not like I _want_ to do this..."

Roy smirked and held the teen more tightly. Ed would often say he didn't mean what he meant, and Roy had come to recognize it. There was just... a tone... that Ed used when he said he didn't want or like something when he really did.

Roy was kind of curious as to why Ed would want to hold him, not that he minded of course. No, he _definitely_ didn't mind, he was just a little surprised. They'd never gotten along very well, and Ed really didn't seem to like him...

He smirked a little in the darkness as he thought of how young boys might act like they didn't like a girl, and even be mean to her sometimes, because they were embarrassed. Ed was getting older, but he was still young. When he thought of it this way, Ed's behavior actually made a lot of sense.

But then, he didn't know for sure. It was just a theory and it left him with a lot of questions. Was it some sort of crush? Was it just because he wanted comfort? Was it sexual? Maybe it really was just because Ed was cold...

Nervous about what he was about to do, but feeling the urge to be bold, Roy tipped his head down and kissed Ed lightly on the forehead. The blond started and looked up so fast that he rammed his forehead into Roy's chin.

"I'm so sorry!" Ed cried as Roy groaned and reached up to rub his chin.

"It's fine..." Roy grumbled, rubbing his face. He supposed that's what he got for being so forward.

Ed was silent for a few moments and after Roy had put his arm back over Ed, the teen said sullenly, "It's not like I want you to kiss me, but... I mean, it's okay since I accidentally hurt you... I mean, you know... I'm not going to get mad or anything."

Roy smirked at Ed's stuttered words. Ed definitely sounded like someone who was trying to hide his feelings. "Well, it does still kind of hurt... I've heard that kissing places that hurt make things better," he said, hoping for more.

Ed snorted. "That's stupid... If you think I'm going to kiss you better, then you're dafter than I thought."

Roy frowned in disappointment and said, "I guess so." Well, it was worth a try.

After that it seemed there was nothing more to be said and it wasn't long before Roy found himself dozing off. He was almost asleep when he felt lips gently pressing against his chin and he heard a soft, and uncharacteristically sweet, "I hope it doesn't hurt tomorrow..."

Roy fought the urge to smile since he was sure Ed thought he was asleep. Instead, he waited until Ed burrowed deeply into his arms before shifting to hold the boy close. Maybe Ed would be his after all.

Maybe.


End file.
